Hug :Never leave you alone!
by choco momo
Summary: Arti dari sebuah cinta yang sesungguhnya, bahwa keluarga adalah mereka yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkamu./"Tapi kenapa? kenapa dia lebih memilihmu dan tidak membawaku bersamanya"/"Menyatukan kembali Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho."/ A new fanfiction./M-preg/ Yunjae/ ChangBum Brother's/ Another story about Jung Twins/Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Forever Love

"Kim Kibum. Akhirnya,"

.

.

.

"Kibummie, tolong. Dia terlibat masalah lagi."

Teriakan salah seorang temannya sekelasnya itu membuat Kibum dengan sangat terpaksa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu JongHyun-ah. Dia ada dimana sekarang?"

Namja yang dipanggil dengan nama JongHyun itu menumpukan kedua pergelangan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya sambil sesekali menarik napas dalam untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang memburu paska berlari-lari dari taman sekolah yang terletak dibagian selatan hingga perpustakaan dilantai tiga dengan menggunakan tangga karena lift yang bisa digunakan sudah bisa dipastikan penuh sesak oleh para mahasiswa dan tentu saja itu akan semakin memperlambat.

"Dia ada ditaman belakang sekolah sebelah selatan."

Kibum mengehela napas berat. "Kali ini apa lagi yang sebenarnya dia perbuat." Herannya.

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho. Kim Kibum. Shim Changmin.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : summer.

Rating : PG-17

Leght : 1 of

Warning : Garing. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Hug!

Never leave you alone.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © No Other_ Super Junior

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Chapter 1: Forever Love

"Changmin," Kibum berteriak histeris dan kemudian berlari terburu-buru kearah dua orang pemuda yang sedang adu urat dalam keadaan berguling ditanah yang penuh lumpur.

Kondisi keduanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"Hentikan! Aku bilang hentikan kalian berdua." teriaknya.

Kibum menarik paksa tubuh Changmin hingga cengkramannya pada tubuh yang berada dibawah cengkramannya terlepas begitu saja, memaksa namja bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dari posisinya menindih sesosok tubuh pemuda yang telah tidak berdaya dengan keadaan babak-belur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Tidak puaskah kau membuat masalah selama ini. Hah?"

Changmin menepis kasar lengan Kibum yang masih setia memegang tangannya hingga terhempas. "Peduli apa kau? Kau sama sekali sekali tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku."

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku mencampuri urusanmu, sebaiknya jangan membuat masalah. Setidaknya jangan disekolah ini." bentak Kibum.

Changmin berdecih merendahkan. "Jangan disekolah ini kan? Baik kalau itu maumu."

Namja tampan bergelar food monster itu mengambil handphone keluar terbaru dari dalam saku jas seragam sekolahnya dan kemudian dengan sengaja melemparkannya sekuat tenaga keudara hingga mengenai jendela kaca milik kantor kepala sekolah.

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca menggema diudara.

Semua orang tercengang dan suasana yang semula dipenuhi suara hiruk-pikuk gerutuan para siswa seketika menjadi hening.

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar seseorang mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar.

Seperti tersambar petir Kibum tersentak dari keterkejutannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" pekiknya.

Senyuman iblis tersungging dibibir Changmin. "Kau pikir aku akan menurutimu begitu saja. Jangan bodoh kim Kibum."

Saat Changmin hendak melangkah pergi, Kibum buru-buru mencekal pergelangan namja tinggi itu dan dihadiahi tatapan penuh aura membunuh.

"Mau kemana kau? Urusan kita sama sekali belum selesai."

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang pengecut Jung Changmin."

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari mulut Kibum, segera saja hantam yang dilayangkan kepalan tangan Changmin mendarat diwajah putihnya hingga namja pemilik senyuman membunuh itu jatuh tersungkur sambil mengusap permukaan bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Namaku Shim Changmin. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi." teriaknya menggelegar hingga urat-urat kemaraha bermunculan dilehernya.

"Ada apa ini?"

semua orang lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang Kwon Jiyong sedang berdiri diantara mereka sembali tangannya menggenggam sebuah penggaris panjang yang terbuat dari besi.

Semua orang lantas serentak meneguk ludah.

Matilah mereka semua kalau tidak segera melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian saat ini juga.

Changmin dan Kibum saling menatap.

Dan seperti mereka memikirkan hal yang sama.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang kwon jiyong atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama G-Dragon, istri sah dari kepala ketua yayasan sekolah mereka. Choi SeungHyun atau T.O.P.

.

.

.

Kedua namja muda itu tersentak kaget kalau seseorang didepan mereka menggerakan tangan untuk menggebrak meja yang berada didepan mereka dengan sangat keras.

"Kalian ini. Apa kalian tidak bosan bertemu denganku?"

keduanya hanya dia menanggapi kemarahan sang namja dewasa.

"Kau Kibum. Kau adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan siswa. Bisa-bisanya kau hingga terlibat perkelahian."

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup menatap wajah sang ketua yayasan.

Choi seunghyun menghela napas panjang dan kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya menatap namja yang sedang duduk disamping Kibum sambil memasang wajah angkuh.

Benar-benar mirip seperti ayahnya. Pikir SeungHyun.

"Kau Changmin. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayahmu? Kelakuamu sungguh sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi."

Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Diceramahi oleh ketua yayasan dengan penampilan nyentrik itu sama sekali bukan yang pertama kalinya baginya. Dia sudah kenyang.

"Ahjussi tidak perlu repot-repot menasehatiku. Aku sudah bosan, dan appa tidak akan perduli padaku."

kata-kata Changmin membuat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja yang duduk disampingnya dengan raut wajah kaku.

Sepertinya SeungHyun memang harus banyak-banyak bersabar dalam menghadapi anak didiknya yang satu ini. Namja berjulukan T.O.P itu meletakkan sepucuk surat yang sudah diketahui dengan jelas apa isinya oleh Changmin, dan sudah bisa dipastikan akan berakhir sama dengan surat-surat peringatan lainnya, yaitu ditempat sampah.

"Sekali ini pastikan bahwa surat ini akan sampai ditangan ayahmu, Changmin-ah. "

Changmin tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan dibarengi suara hempasan daun pintu.

Seunghyun menatap Kibum dalam. "Cobalah untuk lebih sabar menghadapinya Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengangguk. "Semua ini salahku ahjussi."

"Bukan. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dengan kondisi kalian saat ini. Changmin hanya belum bisa menerimanya."

.

.

.

Hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali memperhatikan para pengunjung yang silih berganti memasuki caffe dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

Berjam-jam hanya duduk dengan wajah datar sambil ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang sama sekali bukan kesukaannya dan juga sepotong chese cake dengan hiasan beruoa buah stroberi utuh diatasnya.

Sesekali jemarinya bergerak untuk memasukan kream yang seharusnya terasa enak itu kedalam mulutnya.

Segalanya terasa hambar.

Bahkan hujan yang terus turun mengguyur bumi pun seakan ikut menangisi keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Merasa begitu sepi dan hampa.

Dia bahkan tidak yakin apakah tempat selama ini dia tidur dan bernaung masih layak disebut rumah.

Sunyi.

Dia tidak memiliki siapun yang menyambutnya ketika dia pulang.

Tidak ada pelukan.

Tidak ada tanya penuh kekhawatiran mengapa dia pulang terlambat atau bercerita tentang apa saja yang telah dia lakukan selama disekolahnya.

Changmin tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas bahkan ketika seseorang mendekat kearahnya-terdengar dari suara derap langkah kaki- dan kemudian duduk tepat diseberangnya sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau sendiri saja?"

Didengarnya suara merdu itu menyapa pendengarannya.

Seseorang yang dia yakininya namja itu melirik kearah cake yang masih utuh terhidang diatas meja.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan kuemu? Kau tidak lapar?"

masih tidak ada jawaban. Namja yang duduk didepan Changmin itu mengkerutkan keningnya heran. "Atau jangan-jangan, kue buatanku rasanya tidak enak."

Changmin bahkan sama sekali tetap tidak bergeming kala mengetahui seseorang didepannya ini adalah orang yang telah menyajikan makanan untuknya, padahal biasanya dia begitu bersemangat apabila sudah menyangkut soal makanan.

Tapi itu dulu.

Rasanya dulu segalanya begitu indah baginya, setidaknya dulu dia masih bisa makan dengan hati bahagia.

Seseorang itu dengan lancang mencolek kue milik Changmin dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Dia tetap tidak perduli. "Rasanya baik-baik saja."

Namja itu tampak berpikir. "Atau mungkin kau tidak suka chesecake? Kalau begitu akan kuganti yang baru."

Suara itu.

Seharusnya dia mengenalinya.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun.

Tidak akan pernah dia lupakan suara yang selalu menggema didalam dibenaknya itu meski hanya berupa sekelebatan ingatan.

Wajah itu.

Adalah wajah yang sama dengan wajah yang selalu hadiri disetiap mimpi penuh kerinduannya.

"Eomma," lirihnya. Nyaris hanya sepelan bisikan angin yang berhembus.

Jaejoong membeku.

Wajah itu.

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Saat ini dia pasti telah bermimpi bisa bertemu kembali dengan putra yang telah dia kandung dan dia lahirkan setelah bertahun-tahun yang harus dilaluinya dengan siksaan batin dan penderitaan.

"Changmin," ucapnya tertahan.

Beranjak dari duduknya, belum sempat jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Changmin sudah lebih dulu mencekal lengannya dan kemudian menarik namja cantik itu hingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat seakan takut kalau melepaskannya, maka ibu yang dia rindukan akan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Tidak perduli apakah meja yang menghalami keduanya hingga terjatuh berdebum kelantai dan menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang kebetulan memang ramai mengunjungi caffe ini ketika jam pulang sekolah.

Jaejoong membeku, seluruh saraf ditubuhnya seolah telah berhenti berfungsi.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk mengusap perlahan punggung putranya yang bergetar, terisak tanpa suara. Tetapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya kala mengingat bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

"Pulanglah Changmin-ah. Ayahmu pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Changmin menggeleng dan mengetatkan pelukannya. "Ani. Aku ingin tinggal bersama eomma. Biarkan aku tinggal bersama eomma." pintanya lirih.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan ditubuhnya dengan paksa. "Tidak Changmin. Tidak bisa. Kau harus kembali pada appa-mu."

"Aniya. Minnie tidak mau kembali kerumah seperti neraka itu. Minnie mau ikut eomma." Changmin berkeras.

"Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong menggelegar. "Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu. Kau harus kembali sekarang."

Changmin terhenyak dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sakit dan kecewa saat harus menerima penolakan yang dilakukan oleh ibu yang sangat dirindukannya.

.

.

.

Kibum tersentak ketika ada tangan kuat yang menari lengannya hingga tubuhnya terhempas menabrak gundukan kardus-kardus bekas yang tidak terpakai.

Meringis merasakan pinggangnya terasa nyeri dan sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menghantam rahangnya bertubi-tubi hingga sama sekali tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk sekedar menghindar, apalagi membalas.

Karena memang dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawan, hanya sesekali berusaha menghindar dengan menyilangkan lengan diwajahnya untuk mengahalau sebagai tindakan refleks. Dia tahu siapa seseorang yang sedang berusaha membuat wajah dan tubuhnya babak belur.

"...Tapi KENAPA? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian? KENAPA dia lebih memilihmu dan tidak membawaku bersama kalian?" teriaknya menggelegar.

Suara kemarahan menggema memantul diudara. Bergetar dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit dan kecewa.

"JAWAB AKU KIM KIBUM! Atau harus kupanggil Jung Kibum. Hah? Jawab aku."

Melihat Kibum hanya diam saja tanpa berniat membalas pukulannya sama sekali, Changmin justru malah semakin kalap dan mulai mencengkram kerah kemeja Kibum hingga namja berkulit salju yang berada dibawah himpitan tubuhnya itu mengerang kesulitan bernafas.

Kibum membuka kedua orb beningnya perlahan ketika merasakan tetes-tetes air berjatuhan mengenai wajahnya yang terasa sakit.

Dan Kibum terhenyak.

Changmin menangis.

Menangis yang benar-benar menangis dengan sorot wajah terluka,

bahkan mungkin jauh lebih sakit daripada luka yang harus dia terima akibat pukulan-pukulan penuh kemarahan yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya.

Menangis pilu tanpa ada isakan yang keluar.

Cengkraman kelima jemari Changmin pada lehernya perlahan mulai mengendur hingga terlepas begitu saja.

Tubuhnya melemas.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahanya kencang hingga tidak sadar darah semakin banyak merembes keluar membasahi kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih. Ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan kesakitan yang harus Changmin tanggung karena terpisah dari ibu yang sangat dicintainya, kalau perlu dia rela menerima pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan.

"Dia bilang. Dia mencintaiku, tapi kenapa dia bahkan tidak ingin aku tinggal bersamanya. Dia membuangku begitu saja." isak Changmin tertahan. "Aku hanya ingin bisa bersama eomma."

Kibum menggerakan perlahan tangannya yang terkulai lemas dan kemudian menarik tubuh Changmin hingga terjatuh menghimpit tubuhnya. Memeluknya begitu erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang harus mereka tanggung.

Changmin menyurukan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kibum dan menangis semakin keras.

Biarlah dia buang semua keangkuhan dan wajah bertopeng ketegaran yang selama ini dia jadikan tameng menghadapi orang-orang yang tentunya akan merasa simpatik akan rasa sakitnya.

Dia tidak membutuhkan para munafik yang berusaha memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

Air mata menganak sungai dipelupuk mata Kibum dan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan kesakitan itu karena sesungguhnya diapun masih begitu terluka atas rasa sakit yang harus menimpa mereka diusia yang bahkan ketika mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang para orang tua.

Namja yang berbagi rahim dengannya selama didalam kandungan itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan hampa.

Dia bisa merasakan semua itu. Kesakitan. Kekecewaan dan luka yang masih berdarah bercampur menjadi sebuah isakan yang dipenuh rasa pilu.

Mereka adalah satu.

Dia mengetahui segalanya. Saling terhubung tidak perduli meski seberapa jauhpun terpisah.

Semua isak tangis.

Permohonan yang tidak pernah terucap.

Setiap rasa sakit.

Tetapi satuhal yang tidak pernah Changmin ketahui adalah sang ibu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti memikirkannya.

Tidak sedetikpun.

"Eomma sangat mencintaimu." ucapnya bergetar. "Appa bahkan memilihmu sebagai penerusnya karena dia tahu aku lemah dan tidak akan mampu."

Kibum tersenyum getir setiap kali memory itu terlintas dikepalanya. "Waktu tahu kau dan appa tidak lagi menempati rumah lama kita. Eomma mencarimu kemana-mana. Dia seperti orang yang telah kehilangan pikirannya. Dia tidak mau menatapku."

Kibum menatap kosong langit-lagit gudang yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. "Eomma bahkan lebih mencintaimu daripada aku, Changmin-ah."

Kali ini giliran Changmin yang membeku. Dia lupa fakta itu.

Sejak dulu.

Dia selalu lebih dekat dengan sang Ibu sedang Kibum dengan Appa karena Kibum memiliki pembawaan yang tenang. Mirip dengan appanya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang kerap terlibat masalah dan membuat ibunya dengan terpaksa memarahinya.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan kemudian menatap wajah cnatik yang berada dibawah himpitan tubuhnya. Dia bisa melihat gambaran dirinya mementul dimata yang sehitam arang itu.

Sisa air mata masih membekas diwajah keduanya.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku." ucap Changmin serak.

Kibum Diam untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian menganggup. "Satukan kembali Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho."

Changmin mengangguk. "Dan untuk itu kita harus singkirkan para penghalang." sambungnya.

**So, keep continue or delete?**

**A.N : banyak yang bertanya mengapa kalau tidak ada NC, lantas kenapa diletakkan di rated M?  
**

**jawabannya gampang. karena aku suka, juga untuk mencegah yang dibawah membacanya.  
**

**terlalu banyak kata-kata kasar yang tidak pantas.  
**

**hanya untuk sekedar keamanan saja.  
**

******Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**


	2. The Plan!

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho. Kim Kibum. Shim Changmin.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : summer.

Rating : PG-17

Leght : 1 of

Warning : Garing. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Hug!

Never leave you alone.

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © No Other_ Super Junior

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

Chapter 2: The Plan

"Aw, pelan-pelan saja Minnie." rintih Kibum tertahan ketika Changmin mengusapkan kapas yang telah dibasahi dengan cairan anti septik diwajah saudara kembarnya.

Padahal dia sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin.

"Maafkan aku Hyung," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Changmin benar-benar merasa bersalah karena kalap dan melukai saudaranya sendiri.

Melihat wajah penuh rasa bersalah milik saudaranya membuat Kibum merasa tidak tega. "Gwenchana Min. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Wajahmu memar parah." seluruh bagian wajah Kibum dipenuhi banyak bekas lebam yang membiru, bahkan ada diantaranya yang mulai menampakan tanda keunguan.

Belum lagi Kibum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes adik kembarnya, pintu UKS tempat mereka beristirahat menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai.

"Kibummie," namja itu menghambur kearah dua changBum dan kemudian memeluk Kibum begitu erat.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa dia yang telah melakukannya padamu?" tanyanya tajam sambil memperhatikan lebam biru-keunguan diwajah kekasihnya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Bukan hyung."

Changmin menundukan kepalanya sebelum kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Aku memang yang telah melakukannya."

Segera mata hitam namja itu berkilat marah menatapnya, tetapi Kibum segera menginterupsi dengan menggenggam jemari namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung, ini bukan kesalahan Changmin." bela Kibum.

Namja itu hanya menghela napas berat. "Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit. Mungkin rahangmu bergeser."

Bahkan sentuhan yang sangat kecil diwajahnya mampu membuat Kibum meringis sakit dengan mata terpejam. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak kuat menahan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu hyung. Dalam beberapa hari juga pasti sudah sembuh."

"Jangan membantah lagi." ucapnya tegas.

Changmin hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang namja itu tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk menginterupsi.

Dia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kibum beruntung sekali karena memiliki orang-orang disekelilingnya yang sepertinya selalu memperhatikannya.

"Minnie, kapan appa pulang?" tanya Kibum sambil meringis berusaha menahan sakit saat harus berbicara

"Dua hari lagi,"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

Changmin mengangguk pasti.

Kibum beralih menatap Siwon sebelum kemudian berucap. "Hyung, bisakah aku menginap ditempatmu. Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma khawatir."

Siwon hanya menghela napas sebelum kemudian mengangguk menyetujui, pasalnya semenjak mereka bahkan belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih Kibum memang kerap kali menginap ditempatnya sehingga hal itu tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Kibum menghela napas dalam, setidaknya dia aman dalam dua hari ini dengan tidak membuat eommanya histeris saat melihat lebam mengerikan diwajahnya, mengenai alasan apa yang harus dia utarakan saat bertemu nanti dengan eomma-nya akan dipikirkan lain kali.

.

.

.

Dua orang pria dan wanita yang duduk saling berhadapan diruangan itu sontak menglihkan tatapan mereka ketika seseorang melangkahkan kakinya masuki ruangan dengan tidak lupa menutup pintu hingga terdengar suara berdebum keras.

"Changmin." panggil Yunho dan hanya dijawab dengan decisan pelan dari sang anak.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sambil menghembuskan napas berat. Semenjak perceraiannya dengan Jaejoong, mereka memang jarang saling bicara, dia bahkan hampir tidak mengenal lagi siapa putranya sekarang. Mungkin ini memang kesalahannya sendiri yang kerap kali menghabiskan waktunya mengurus tumpukan dokumen dan semua yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari pernikahan dan Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya masih sangat dia cintai hingga tanpa sadar mengabaikan Changmin yang saat itu masih sangat membutuhkan perhatian darinya.

"Gwenchana oppa?"

Yunho mendongakan kepalanya menatap wanita berparas cantik yang sedang duduk didepannya dengan wajah khawatir lalu kemudian hanya menggeleng lemah.

Yunho segera berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam Changmin yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah-langkah panjang sambil menenteng sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yunho tajam.

Changmin hanya diam, sama sekali tidak berniat mengindahkan pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Jung Changmin. Aku bertanya padamu." bentak Yunho menggelegar.

Changmin berdecih. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanyanya skeptis.

Yunho menarik napas kuat-kuat sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

Plakk,

"Oppa," pekikan wanita cantik itu terkejut.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu tidak tahu bersikap." teriakan kemarahan Yunho telah kehilangan pengendalian dirinya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Changmin memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas setelah mendapatkan tamparan dari ayah yang dia hormati. Tamparan ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

"Hanya itu saja yang kau lakukan? Hah? Tampar lagi." teriaknya sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangan Yunho kewajahnya.

"Changmin, Appa..." entah kenapa Yunho mendadak merasa lidahnya kelu melihat bagaimana mata itu memancarkan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam.

"Karena kau, eomma dan Kibum Hyung pergi. Dan seakan belum cukup, kau berhubungan dengan wanita jalang itu." Tunjuk Changmin lurus-lurus pada gadis yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Changmin, jaga bicaramu." kali ini nada suara Yunho terdengar lebih lembut namun tersirat ketegasan didalamnya.

"Apa pernah sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaanku Appa? Apa kau pernah ada saat aku membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang ayah?" segala yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri akhirnya tumpah ruang tanpa bisa dihalau.

Yunho tertegun, perasaan bersalah memenuhi relung dadanya. Dia merasa benar-benar telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

"Jangan mencariku," Lirihnya sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan tubuh putranya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Kibum hanya duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong, menunggu Siwon yang masih berada didalam ruangan salah satu dokter yang tadi menangani lukanya akibat perkelahian dengan Changmin, sodara kembarnya sendiri.

Ujung matanya menangkap siluet bayangan dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berusaha mendudukan diri dikursi tunggu tidak jauh darinya. Salah satu dari anak kecil itu memakai pakaian berwarna biru muda dan yang seorang lagi sibuk membantu anak kecil yang Kibum yakini sebagai pasien dirumah sakit ini untuk duduk sambil tangannya menggenggam balon berwarna merah dan juga kembang gula.

Wajah anak kecil berpakaian pasien itu terlihat sembab, sepertinya karena habis menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Hyung akan menjagamu." sayup-sayup Kibum bisa mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan bocah kecil dengan jaket berwarna hijau itu pada adiknya.

Dari yang dia lihat, sepertinya kedua anak kecil itu memiliki usia yang tidak berbeda jauh.

Sang adik hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun masih sesesunggukan.

"Nah," bocah itu menyerahkan balon dan kembang gula yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman tangannya pada sang adik.

"Untukku?"

Bocah kecil yang sepertinya masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Entah kenapa cara edua bocah kecil itu saling mengumbar senyuman sambil sesekali tertawa bahagia dengan sesekali saling menyuapi kembang gula yang mereka bagi bersama membuat Kibum mengingat kembali masa-masa saat Changmin dirawat rumah sakit karena karena demam.

Dia seakan bisa melihat kembali gambaran dirinya dengan adik kembarnya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Selalu saling menjaga dan melindungi satu sama lain hingga kemudian segala kebahagiaan harus terenggut dari kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Changmin menyeret koper besarnya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya tidak tentu arah, sesekali namja itu menendangi apapun benda yang berada dijarak jangkauannya.

Menarik napas dalam sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Kadang dia berpikir kenapa kehidupan yang begitu rumit ini harus menimpa keluarganya. Dia tidak meminta lebih, hanya ingin mendapatkan kembali semua yang telah terbuang percuma setelah tujuh tahun perceraian kedua orang tuanya yang berdampak begitu besar pada kehidupan mereka.

Ayahnya selalu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dikantor untuk melarikan diri dari bayang-bayang kehancuran rumah tangganya dengan istri yang sangat dia cintai sementara dirinya ditinggal seorang diri tanpa pernah bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang keluarganya. Bukan dia tidak mengerti jikalau sesungguhnya ayahnya—Jung Yunho—juga kesepian, sama sepertinya.

Changmin terdiam.

Matanya menatap lurus pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis sesenggukan ketika beberapa anak kecil berdiri mengelilinginya sembari melontarkan kata-kata mengejek dan kemudian mendorong bocah malang itu hingga jatuh terjerembab.

Dia sama sekali tidak mampu melawan dan hanya bisa menangis pasrah.

Seulas senyuman tersungging diwajah Changmin ketika seorang anak yang sepertinya tidak lebih muda dari bocah malang itu berjalan mendekat sambil balas mendorong bocah-bocah yang masih mengelilingi anak kecil topi rajutan.

"Jangan ganggu kakakku. Pergi sana. Dasar anak nakal," ancamnya sambil menodongkan ranting kayu yang dibawanya.

Segerombolan bocah nakal itu ketakutan dan kemudian berlari menjauh sambil mengejek anak kecil yang telah berhasil mengalhakan mereka.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" dari sini dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua anak kecil itu.

Changmin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ketika kemudian dilihatnya kedua bocah itu telah beranjak pergi dengan sang kakak yang berada digendongan adiknya.

Sekarang disinilah dia, berdiri didepan sebuah rumah sederhana berpagar putih. Ragu-ragu tangannya bergerak untuk memencet tombol yang berada disisi kanan tubuhnya dan kemudian dengan sabar menunggu.  
Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya kala indera telinganya mendengar suara gedebuk langkah kaki mendekat.

"Siapa?" kata-kata Jaejoong seketika tercekat ditenggorokan ketika menyadari siapa yang saat ini sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman mengembang dibibir. "Changmin-ah."

"Siapa eomma?"

Sayup-sayup Changmin mendengar suara saudara kembarnya bertanya dari dalam rumah dan dibarengi dengan suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah pintu, namun belum sempat Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, Changmin sudah lebih dulu menarik sang ibu kedalam pelukannya.

Dia baru menyadari, sekarang eomma-nya jauh lebih pendek darinya karena dulu dia selalu suka saat namja bermata indah itu memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatan kulit perut Jaejoong ditubuhnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membeku.

Air mata tanpa sadar telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Biarkan aku tinggal disini bersama eomma dan hyung." pintanya lirih.

Hati Jaejoong kembali hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sungguh, tidak ada ibu yang tidak merindukan putra yang telah dilahirkan. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bisa bernafas dan menatap saat-saat diman dia bisa menyaksikan tumbuh kembang anak yang dia cintai.

Sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menahan isakan yang terancam lolos dari kerongkongannya. Namja itu menepuk punggung Changmin perlahan. "Eomma tidak bisa. Appamu akan mencarimu."

Selain itu, Yunho bisa saja menuntutnya kepengadilan karena telah melanggar kesepakatan. Dan tidak bisa jika Kibum juga direnggut dari sisinya.

"Kenapa?" isaknya lirih. Masih menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sang ibu yang telah begitu lama dia rindukan.

"Karena kau milik ayahmu."

Perlahan, Changmin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan kemudian menatap Kibum yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri didekat pintu. Menatapnya dengan banyak emosi yang melintas dimatanya yang sekelam malam.

Changmin menghembuskan napas perlahan untuk menghilangkan luapan emosi yang menguasainya. "Sebentar lagi aku dan Kibum hyung akan berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas. Jadi appa tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupku. Tidak lagi."

Changmin memang telah mengetahui perihal perjajian pra perceraian yang disepakati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bahwa apabila Jaejoong bersikeras untuk menemui Changmin maka pengadilan akan mengambil Kibum sebagai gantinya, dan mudah saja bagi keluarga Jung untuk melakukanya mengingat kekuasaan mereka lah yang menentukan peraturannya.

Changmin melipat kedua lengannya diatas dada dengan logat angkuh, membuatnya terlihat begitu persis seperti ayahnya. "Kalau eomma tidak mengizinkanku tinggal disini. Aku akan pergi jauh ketempat appa tidak akan pernah menemukanku."

Walau bagaimanapun, Jaejoong sangat mengetahui watak keras yang diwariskan Yunho pada putranya satu ini dan sadar bahwa ancaman remaja yang bahkan belum genap delapan belas tahun itu bukan sekedar bualan kosong.

Jaejoong menghela napas sebelum mempersilahkan Changmin yang dengan wajah sumringah penuh kemenangan melangkah masuk melintasi pintu sebuah rumah sederhana yang mungkin ukurannya tidak lebih luas dari kamarnya di Manshion keluarga Jung, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Betapa dia merasakan aura kehangatan dan kebahagian terpancar persis ditempatnya bepijak. Dia bahkan bisa mencium aroma kebersamaan bercampur aroma kayu manis yang menguar diudara.

Pasti eomma sedang memasak. Pikirnya.

Dia melihat Kibum tersenyum kearahnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu dan kemudian ganti memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Changmin.

"Selamat datang dirumah saudaraku." bisik Kibum lembut.

.

.

.

Changmin bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan terakhir pancake rasa mapple dari tangan ibunya ketika suara bel berdentang nyaring mengganggu ketenangan mereka dan membuat Jaejoong dengan sangat terpaksa harus beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Changmin merutuki siapapun itu yang telah dengan lancang berhasil menginterupsi kesenangannya bermanja-manja pada ibunya setelah waktu begitu lama yang harus dipendamnya untuk menahan kerinduan.

Kibum melirik kearah Changmin yang sedang menegak habis susu dari gelasnya. "Berani bertaruh siapa yang datang pada waktu seperti ini?"  
Menatap wajahnya yang terpantul dikedua mata sang kakak, keduanya lantas beranjak perlahan menuju ruang tamu dan benar saja dugaan mereka.

Seorang Jung Yunho yang basah kuyup sedang berdiri ditengah ruang tamu keluarga mereka yang sempit, nampak seperti dewa yunani yang tersesat masuk kedalam rumah rakyat jelata.

Air hujan menetes dari setelan jas mahal yang dikenakannya dan membahasahi karpet kesayangan ibunya.

"Aku ingin membawa Changmin pulang." ucapnya to the point.

Tepat sedetik kelimat itu meluncur dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong lantas membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Changmin dan Kibum yang melongokkan kepala kedalam ruang tamu.  
.

.

.

Sepasang mata Yunho menatap tajam kedua putranya yang hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

Yunho berdeham untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang seperti menyumbat kerongkongannya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau bersedia menampungku disini. Tetapi aku dan Changmin hanya akan tinggal untuk malam ini saja." ucap Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong meminum teh-nya dengan kedua tangan gemetar dan gugup. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya setelah sekian lama dengan pria yang sejujurnya masih lah menempati posisi terpenting dihatinya.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan dimeja dapur kecilnya setelah Yunho mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan dengan sangat terpaksa memakai sweter Changmin yang untungnya masih satu ukuran dengan tubuh besarnya, berusaha memulai sesi pembicaraan yang terasa sangat menyiksa.

Rupanya dia benar-benar mewariskan gen-nya pada namja satu itu.

Jaejoong tanpa sadar memperhatikan namja yang duduk dihadapannya masih dengan mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya. Garis rahang itu. Kedua mata musang yang dulu selalu menatapnya penuh pemujaan dibingkai sepasang bulu mata tebal. Alis yang melengkung sempurna dan kedua tulang pipi tinggi khas aristokrat ditambah dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang semakin menegaskan penampilannya yang sempurna.

Namja itu tidak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kali dia melihatnya, kecuali garis-garis penuaan yang mulai nampak disekitar matanya.

Tanpa sadar wajah Jaejoong telah dipenuhi semburat merah yang berusaha ditutupinya dengan menundukan kepalanya, menatap kesepeluh jemarinya yang saling bertaut diatas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin membawanya pulang? Changmin lah yang memilih untuk datang kemari."

Yunho hanya duduk disana dalam diam, menatap sepasang doe eyes yang telah begitu lama tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi. "Karena dia tanggung jawabku. Dan pewarisku."

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam. "Aku tahu pengadilan telah menetapkan Changmin bersamamu. Tapi aku ibunya dan aku hanya merindukan putraku."

Yunho hanya mampu menatap Jaejoong dalam diam ketika satu kalimat itu tepat mengenainya.

Benar, dia lah yang telah memisahkan Changmin dari ibu yang begitu dincintainya dan dia juga lah penyebab Kibum tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ayah.

Tanpa kehadirannya.

"Kami akan menginap disini malam ini. Karena itu manfaatkan waktumu sebaik mungkin." ucapnya sebelum kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ketika menyaksikan sang ayah telah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Changmin dan Kibum segera menjauhkan dirinya dari depan pintu dan kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kibum yang terletak dilantai dua, sebelum kedua orang tua mereka menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia dan saudaranya telah lancang mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang dewasa yang seharusnya tidak mereka ketahui.

Changmin mondar-mandir memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menahan sang ayah berada lebih lama lagi dirumah ini bersamanya sementara Kibum hanya duduk diam memperhatikan saudara tidak identiknya dengan wajah tenang.

Pembawannya persis seperti ayahnya. Begitu tenang dan terkendali.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Appa tetap saja terus berkeras untuk membawaku pulang." desahnya putus asa.

Kibum hanya menatapnya. "Changmin, diluar sedang badai dan kita masih memiliki waktu semalaman untuk memikirkan cara menyatukan mereka kembali." Changmin melemparkan tatapan penuh kesakitan kepadanya.

"Mungkin eomma memang masih sangat mencintai appa, terlihat jelas dikedua matanya. Tapi appa telah memiliki kekasih."

"Changmin, yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah membuat mereka menyadari betapa sebenarnya mereka masihlah saling mencintai. Dan wanita itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan kata-kata penuh bantahan ketika mereka mendengar suara sang ibu memanggil dari lantai bawah.

Sekarang keduanya telah duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua mereka diruang tamu kecil rumah keluaraga Kim.

"Karena kamar dirumah ini hanya ada dua. Changmin akan tidur bersama appa dikamar Kibum."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau." protes Changmin tegas. "Aku ingin menghabiskan malam dengan saudaraku setelah waktu yang kalian renggut dari kami."

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk menohok kedua orang dewasa yang berada didalam ruangan itu. Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi dipenuhi kepiluan.  
Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa terdiam dalam kesunyian.  
Kibum juga sepertinya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membuka mulutnya dan hanya membiarkan sang adik menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kalian katakan. Kami akan naik sekarang." putusnya mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Changmin dan Kibum yang sudah dalam mode memakai piyama tidur segera melongokan kepala mereka keluar kamar ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar tertutup.

Keduanya berjinjit untuk mendekat kearah pintu tertutup yang berada persis didepan kamar mereka dan kemudian kompak saling menempelkan telinga, berusaha mencuri dengar suara sekecil apapun yang berhasil mereka tangkap oleh indera pendengaran.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk dengan canggung diatas tempat tidur menatap kearah Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam diatas sofa.

Entah kenapa keduanya tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu canggung.

"Eum, kau duluan." ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Mata mereka tanpa sengaja bersirobok.

Yunho dan Jaejoong refleks menutup mulut secara bersamaan.

"Kau saja," ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan tidur disofa dan kau ditempat tidur."

Kening Yunho berkerut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Yang benar saja, dia lah laki-laki yang sesungguhnya disini. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Jaejoong tidur disofa.

"Tidak Jae, ini kamarmu. Jadi seharusnya aku lah yang tidur disofa."

Changmin dan Kibum yang masih setia menempelkan telinga mereka pada daun pintu saling menatap satu sama lain. Rupanya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Pada kenyataannya, kedua orang dewasa yang berada didalam kamar itu rupanya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain.

Mereka masih saling mencintai meskipun masih belum menyadari bahwa rasa itu masih lah ada didalam hati mereka dan hal ini akan membantu memuluskan rencana yang telah mereka atur.

Keduanya hanya mendengarkan dengan harap-harap cemas ketika kedua orang dewasa didalam kamar itu masih sibuk berdebat siapa yang akan tidur disofa.

"Tidak Jae, ini kamarmu. Jadi seharusnya aku lah yang tidur disofa."

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kibum yang masih setia menempelkan telinga mereka pada daun pintu saling menatap satu sama lain. Rupanya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Pada kenyataannya, kedua orang dewasa yang berada didalam kamar itu rupanya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain.

Mereka masih saling mencintai meskipun masih belum menyadari bahwa rasa itu masih lah ada didalam hati mereka dan hal ini akan membantu memuluskan rencana yang telah mereka atur.

Keduanya hanya mendengarkan dengan harap-harap cemas ketika kedua orang dewasa didalam kamar itu masih sibuk berdebat siapa yang akan tidur disofa dan siapa yang akan tiduru diranjang.

Jaejong berkeras bahwa Yunho adalah seorang tamu dan sudah sewajarnya mendapatkan pelayanan yang terbaik, sedang Yunho bilang bahwa Jaejoong lah yang lebih berhak karena ini adalah rumahnya.

Terdengar suara-suara gesekan bantal dan selimut yang diseret.

Sepertinya sang ayah berhasil memenangkan perdebatan, terbukti dengan Jaejoong yang meminta maaf karena ternyata rumah mereka tidak mempunyai kamar tamu sehingga Yunho harus tidur disofa yang sempit.

Changmin hampir saja tidak mampu menahan pekikan penuh kegembiraan kalau saja Kibum tidak buru-buru membekap mulutnya ketika pada akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka sepakat untuk tidur diatas tempat tidur bersama setelah melalui sesi perdebatan yang cukup panas dan alot.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

**To Be Continued.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**If you don't mind?**

**PS: maafkan karena aku sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama berbulan-bulan dikarenakan kesibukan. dan untuk semua yang telah bersedia menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca juga mereview, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih dan Jeongmal Mianhae karena tidak bisa membals review dari kalian satu persatu.  
**


End file.
